Trainwreck
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: One-shot. Songfic to Demi Lovato's 'Trainwreck'. Mitchie is in love with her best friend, Alex- who happens to suffer from a case of Social Anxiety Disorder. Rated T for safety.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first songfic, so hopefully, it goes well. I've been destroying my brain trying to decide how I want to format this (whether I want to actually have the lyrics in between paragraphs so that it was clear which part of the song I was talking about, or if I wanted to just quote the song in a few lines, etc.) What I decided to go with was that I'm going to just write this story like I would any other without putting the lyrics into it. But don't worry, it will be extremely clear what part of the song I'm writing about. I also put in a bunch of quotes from the songs, so you'll see those.**

**About the characters: This COMPLETELY out of character. Also, I was debating switching the roles around, but then I thought of the end to the story and it makes more sense this way because Demi sings the song, so I just wrote it primarily through Mitchie's eyes.**

**I tried really hard to just have the story flow as the song does, so trust me- you won't get lost.**

**Also, the whole thing with the two girls liking each other seems like it came out of nowhere. It pretty much does- I'm not going to lie, but this isn't supposed to be a masterpiece.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

**-8th Grade-**

_Alex Russo wasn't always a nervous wreck around other people. She used to be somewhat okay meeting new people...as long as Mitchie was with her. All right, so she was a shy child, but no one ever thought it would escalate so far..._

"_...And that's my report on what I did over the summer."_

_The class clapped as the boy finished reading his report and headed back to his seat. It was the first Friday of the school year and for Language Arts class, everyone had to write 3 paragraphs about what how they spent their summer vacations and read their reports out loud. Alex was not always nervous to speak in public, but lately, she had been growing very anxious in front of other people. It seemed like she was only able to stay cool around her family and Mitchie and the other Torres', who are the only people that had known Alex her whole life- before everything started. Hell, Mitchie's parent's knew Alex a full 2 months before they knew Mitchie._

_Steve Torres and Jerry Russo, the girls' fathers, were old friends from college and ended up working at the same insurance company, where it was easy for them to keep in touch. They were each others' Best Men at their weddings and when Theresa Russo was pregnant with Alex, Connie and Steve were there to help out in any way they could. The Russo's in turn, helped out Connie when she was pregnant with Mitchie, who was born just a tad later than Alex. Since then, Mitchie and Alex grew up together from the day Mitchie was born. Both girls were each other's rock._

_Back in the classroom, Mr. Bader perused the roll call sheet that he was using to match the children's names to their faces. He was a tall, thin man who was pretty much bald, except for the hair around the sides and back of his head. He had a thick mustache and was probably nearing his early 60's._

"_Let's see. Next up, how about... Alex Russo." He looked up, scanning the room for someone to identify themselves._

_Alex inwardly groaned and she looked to the only person she cared to know in the class. Mitchie gave Alex a sympathetic smile and a thumbs-up as her friend stood and timidly made her way to the front, lightly tugging on the sleeves of her white hoodie sweatshirt. It was completely silent other than the faint sound of the paper shaking in Alex's hand. She was surprised that no one else could hear the rapid, intense beat of her heart._

_Alex swallowed loudly and cleared her throat. She looked down at her report and suddenly, it did not look like anything she had written. All of the words jumbled and Alex couldn't find her own voice._

"_Uhm... Th-th-this s-summer, I w-wen-went t-to vis-sit my g-g-gra-grandparents-"_

_Alex froze. She desperately tried to speak, to make _any_ sound come out, but nothing did. That only made her more nervous and that's when all hell broke loose._

_Alex felt her heart gradually start to tighten up and she clutched her chest as she broke out into a cold sweat. Not having any idea what to do, she looked at Mitchie with wide, frightened eyes. Mitchie always understood when Alex needed help- especially when this new fear of other people began._

"_Try to breathe." Mitchie mouthed the words to the best of her ability._

_Alex nodded and tried to take a deep breath. It was working for the first few breaths but the more she attempted to calm herself, the more it felt as if her airways were closing shut._

"_I...***gasp* **can't b-breathe! ***gasp***" And with that, Alex's vision blurred and she raced out the door._

_Scared for her best friend, Mitchie grabbed her bag and Alex's bag and bolted after her, yelling a quick "Sorry, Mr. Bader!" over her shoulder._

_As soon as Mitchie exited, she whipped her head to the right with her wavy, shoulder-length hair following. _

_No sign of her best friend._

_Looking, to the left, she found what she wanted._

_Alex was leaning her right hand on a tree and had herself propped up as she furiously rubbed her chest, trying desperately to find an airway._

_Mitchie dropped the bags at her feet and sprinted toward her Alex. As soon as she was in reach, Alex grabbed the collar of Mitchie's black zip-up and buried her face into the crook of her friend's neck._

"_Mitchie! I-I d-d-on't kn-n-ow what-t's going o-o-n!." Alex sobbed uncontrollably._

"_Shh... I'm right here, Alex. Just breathe. You can do this." Mitchie wrapped both arms tightly around Alex and rubbed up and down her back._

"_I c-can't. I can't d-do it!"_

_Pulling away, Mitchie kept her hands on the upper parts of Alex's arms._

"_Yes you can, Alex. Here, look at me. Watch what I do." Mitchie took a deep breath in through her nose, then let it out through her mouth._

_Alex felt the wave of cool spearmint brush against her face and she closed her eyes, trying to focus. She took one choppy breath in, and one choppy breath out._

_Then another. Then another._

"_That's right. In and out. Just keep your eyes on me." Once Mitchie saw Alex calm down a little, she drew the girl into her for another hug. Alex was still breathing heavily, but she slowly come down from her panicked state._

"_Do you want me to call your mom to pick you up?" Mitchie asked quietly into Alex's ear. Alex, nodded into Mitchie's neck._

"_Okay, well I'm gonna have to get my phone out." Mitchie warned._

"_No. Please don't let go." Alex begged. She wrapped her left arm around Mitchie's neck and reached her right hand into her pocket to get her own phone._

_Mitchie grabbed the phone, keeping one arm around Alex's waist. She scrolled through the contacts list and pressed the 'Call' button when she reached Alex's mom's name._

"_Hi, Teresa? It's Mitchie."_

"_Hey, Mitchie. You have Alex's phone? Is she all right?" Theresa asked._

"_Uhm, I'm not sure. She freaked out during her oral report and she was having trouble breathing. She was wondering if you could pick her up."_

"_Yeah. I think I can leave work in a few minutes. Can you put Alex on the phone, please?"_

"Sure," Mitchie handed the phone to Alex, "It's your mom."

_Alex brought the phone to her ear._

"_Hel-lo?" She sniffled, "Yeah...I don't know what happened. I just got really nervous and I couldn't breathe and I felt like my chest was gonna explode. Then Mitchie followed me out and helped me. Can you take me home? I don't want to go back in there. It was really embarrassing... Thanks." Alex handed the phone back to Mitchie._

"_I'll stay with her until you get here." Mitchie said 'bye' to Theresa and hung up the phone._

_As she returned the device to Alex, Alex looked up at Mitchie._

"_Thank you so much. You're seriously the sweetest person in the world to come after me."_

"_Oh come on. I wouldn't leave you out here by yourself. You're my best friend and it's my job to make sure you're okay and if you're not, I get to be the hero and do whatever it takes to fix it." Mitchie smiled proudly._

"_You really are my night in shining armor." Alex kissed Mitchie on the cheek and nuzzled into her shoulder._

"_Always." Mitchie whispered and kissed the top of Alex's head. She held her until Theresa called to tell the girls she was in the front of the school. Mitchie carried both backpacks to the car, hugged her friend good-bye, and made her way to her next class, hoping all would be well._

_Later in the day, Mitchie got a text from Alex telling her that she figured out what happened. Alex learned that she had suffered from a panic attack, which came suddenly from the stress of speaking in front of the class._

_Over the next few weeks, Alex had seen a psychiatrist and a couple doctors. After numerous tests, the doctors learned that Alex had a chemical imbalance in her brain, causing it to react more severely to stressful situations and she was officially diagnosed with Social Anxiety Disorder. It turns out Alex's dad had some other anxiety issues in his family history, that's probably where it came from. He felt guilty at first, but Alex assured him that it definitely was not his fault._

_Over the next few years, Alex's anxiety had grown even more. There were a couple more panic attacks, but nothing that Mitchie couldn't handle. Mitchie was was always there for her friend, who needed her more than anything. Alex never learned how to drive, for fear of the other drivers, she rarely talked to anyone who wasn't Mitchie because she was so scared of being judged, and she never went to parties or social events- not even when Mitchie came. That was only naming a few._

* * *

><p><strong>-12th Grade-<strong>

**MITCHIE'S POV**

"_Wake up New York City! I know we all hate Mondays but the earlier you get up, the earlier you can go back to sleep tonight! You still have the whole week ahead of you, so let's find out what the weather will be like in our Five-Day Foreca-_"

My right arm emerged from underneath the light blue blanket to silence the overly excited radio DJ. Being the morning-hater that I was, I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Just before drifting off into dreamland, my mothers voice boomed from downstairs.

"Mitchie! Are you awake? You have to pick up Alex for school!"

"I know, I'll be down in 20!" I answer back. I over-dramatically threw my covers off of my body and shuffled tiredly to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once I was out and done blow-drying my jet black hair, I set myself up at the sink and began to wash my pale face. I brushed my teeth, put on some subtle make-up, and walked downstairs with a couple minutes to spare.

Walking into my kitchen, I saw my mom, Connie, doing dishes from the toast she made for her own breakfast.

Just as it did every morning, the toaster distributed out a strawberry Pop-Tart for my ride to school.

I hopped into my black Mercedes, and drove off to Alex's house with my breakfast hanging out of my mouth. I've perfected the art of hands-free Pop-Tart eating. It's messy, but it works.

This was my morning routine, and I loved it. I didn't mind driving Alex back and forth from school. In fact, driving with her was one of my favorite parts of the day. I loved being with Alex more than anything else. She's literally the best, most beautiful, kind person you could ever meet.

Also, I _may_ have the world's TINIEST crush on my best friend. It started happening as soon as my hormones kicked in. I was a late-bloomer, so it was around Sophomore or Junior year. She's an amazing girl, but her disorder tends to hide that from other people. I consider myself the luckiest person in the universe to know the real Alex Russo- the one who isn't afraid to swallow down three slices of pizza on our movie nights, the one who can tell me anything, and the one who _I _can tell anything to. There's definitely a special bond in our friendship.

It's like the true Alex is a person just reserved for me.

No, not in a creepy "she's mine. You can't have her" way. But it feels like she's saving the real her for me and that's nice to think about. Of course I want her to become more outgoing, but it's not her fault. She'll do it when she's ready.

It's really a shame that _that_ girl is hidden from the world. A lot of people just think she's a bitch because she doesn't talk to anyone but me, but they don't know what's going on. No one really gives her the time of day.

It's their loss, really.

I pulled up to Alex's house and called her.

"Hey, I'm outside."

"Awesome. I'll be out in a sec."

I smiled hearing her voice before we hung up. Not a moment after, the front door of her house opened, and Alex came out in a plain, gray t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black hi-top Converse sneakers with her mid-length hair in a loose ponytail. Alex didn't like to dress in any way that would attract attention to her. She still got my attention, though. Alex could be wearing a paper bag and she'd still be the best-looking girl on the planet to me.

I unlocked the door as she sat in the passenger seat and put her backpack in the middle rear seat with mine. As the bag fell, I heard a familiar clacking sound that hadn't reached my ears in months.

"Are you back on your meds?" I asked. It wasn't weird talking about her SAD. Alex said that I was sometimes a better listener than her therapist.

"Nah, they want me to try out this new pill. It's supposed to be more potent or something. I don't know- I wasn't really listening." Alex answered flatly.

"You don't sound too excited." I told her.

"You know I hate all of these meds they've tried. They make me all numb and emotionless."

It was true. The entire first month that Alex was put on meds, she probably smiled...oh, I don't know...twice. That's an exaggeration, but you know what I mean. Those pills take my best friend away.

"You know, you're 18 now. You don't _have_ to do what your parents tell you...technically, but I'm not telling you to totally rebel." I smirked at the last part. No one ever defied Theresa Russo. She was the nicest woman on two feet, but if you get her angry enough, she breaks out her Spanish and then you just have no idea what she's even talking about, which makes her even more angry. It's actually quite amusing if you're not the one she's mad at.

"I know. I've already tried them for a couple days over the weekend, but all they did was make me nauseous. I'm just going to tell Margaret that they're not working out."

Ah, Margaret- Alex's therapist, bless her heart. She's a tiny old woman with white hair and thin-rimmed glasses. She's gotten Alex to open up about some things, but Alex was still a little bit terrified of new people. She had been going to Margaret every Wednesday for the past year but she was a stubborn girl. When she didn't want to take meds, that was it.

Before Margaret, the Russos tried to get Alex to see someone who was able to convince her to actually take the pills, but none of them were able to. One even said she'd be "crazy _not_ to take them." The Russo's immediately stopped seeing him. As much as a widely used expression as it is, you don't call a therapy patient 'crazy' - even if you are trying to help.

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded. The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence and we pulled up to a parking space in the school's lot.

"We have about 5 minutes until we actually have to go in. Wanna just chill?" I offered as I turned the engine off.

"Sure. I don't think I'm ready to go in quite yet anyway." Alex seemed a bit uneasy.

"Why not? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Alex frequently got cold feet just before walking into the school, but with her history, I still get worried.

"Yeah. I think so. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"...Nothing."

"Come on, Alex. It's me. You know you can tell me anything." I turned to her.

"But you've heard it all before. I don't want you to think I'm just complaining about the same old stuff every time." Alex looked down as she played with her fingers.

"Hey, look at me." She looked up, "You should _never_ be afraid to talk to me- even if it's something that I've heard before, all right? When have I ever judged you or been weird around you?"

"...Never." A small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. I loved being the one to cause that.

"Okay, so lay it on me." I said, waving my arm to tell her to continue.

"I don't know. I just feel like everyone is looking at me, like they're picking apart all of my flaws and laughing, like everything I do is wrong." She said sadly.

"Okay, first of all," I smiled, "You have no flaws for people to make fun of- you're too pretty _and _I'm with you throughout a lot of the day. Trust me, you're may think you're lost in this world but you're completely going the right way. You're doing just fine. Secondly, if anyone points and laughs, it'll be because I'm pretty sure I'm covered in Pop-Tart crumbs." I laughed.

Alex let our a little chuckle.

"You're just saying that." She said shyly.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"Then why start now?"

Alex put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me into hug her, which I gladly did.

"You're the greatest person to ever walk the face of this earth." She told me.

_Second greatest_, I thought to myself.

I noticed Alex still seemed really nervous.

"Hey. If you want, we can go in a little late. Y'know, wait a couple minutes and be in the building when the 2nd bell rings. That way, you'd be late enough to not have to walk through a crowded hallway but early enough that by the time you get to class, everyone will still be settling in and not even noticing you enter the room." I never minded being late to class when it came to Alex. I always have and always will put her first. It's heartbreaking when she tells me what goes through her mind sometimes and the least I could do was make certain to minimize her stress. Days like these happened every once in a while. Alex and I both had most of the same teachers but at different points of the day so when she needed me to walk her to class and I was a little late, they understood.

We heard the first bell, waited a moment, and then took our time walking towards the building. As we hiked up the stairs, we only passed one or two other kids who were also running late. I escorted Alex to the third room on the left- Math. We looked into the window and sure enough, everyone was busy looking around their backpacks and talking to each other. Alex turned to me.

"Ugh, why are you so amazing?" She asked.

"Because _you're_ amazing and you deserve the best." Not my best work with words but it was still too early in the morning to think of something clever.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Mitch." She brought me in for another quick hug, which I savored.

"Any time. I'll be upstairs in Chem. Text me if there's anything you need, okay?"

Alex smiled and gave me a nod as she opened the door and walked through. I waited a minute to make sure she didn't freak out and leave before I turned around and headed towards my own class. I felt like an overbearing mother watching my daughter go to her first day of pre-school without me.

But it was for Alex, so I was more than happy. She may be a basket case (her words, not mine), but she means the world to me.

* * *

><p>After going through our daily rituals of walking Alex to her other classes and eating lunch in the back of the school, I was driving the both to pick up some ice cream and bring it back to Alex's house so we could study together. I don't like ice cream, or too many other sweets, but Alex loves it, so I told her it was my treat.<p>

Once we got to her house, I was hauling my backpack out of the car when my phone buzzed, telling me I had a new e-mail.

**Subject:**_ Reminder! Homecoming is in 3 weeks!_

**Message:**_ The senior student council cordially invites you and all Seniors to attend Homecoming this year at the Weldon Hotel! Tickets go up on sale tomorrow and stay on sale until the night before the event! Hope you see you there!_

Hmm, Homecoming... I've heard that's a really fun dance. Maybe... would I be able to...?

No.

I can't. That would be asking a lot. She'd never go for it.

…

Well, maybe it's worth a shot?

I walked up to Alex's door, where Alex was inserting her key.

"Hey, Alex. I just got an e-mail, saying that Homecoming is coming up."

"Oh...Cool." She said, not even batting an eye.

"You know, I've always only heard good things about Homecoming from previous seniors. Apparently, they go all out and it's awesome." I pushed.

"Sounds like a blast." Alex opened the door and we walked up the stairs into her room.

Can this girl be any worse at taking a hint?

I'm going to have to just say it.

"I think we should go." I immediately regretted my decision after seeing her face. She looked at me in horror, as if I had just magically grown 6 heads. But as bad as I felt even mentioning it, I needed to stand my ground.

"Wha-?...No way, Mitch. Not happening." She said with a small scoff.

"Listen, I know it's a LOT to take in, but just think about it. Yes, the majority of our Senior class will be there, but so will I. I will be with you the entire time- even when you have to pee or something and we don't have to stay the whole time. We can leave the _second_ you feel uncomfortable. I don't care if we've just stepped foot in the door and you want to go home- I will leave with you and we can come back to your place or my place and you can yell at me all you want. Just think about it. It might be something cool to try." Okay, I need to take a breath.

"I don't know, Mitchie... I'll _think _about it but I'm not promising anything. That sounds like the worst night ever." Alex tried to sound stern, but it wasn't working. I could still feel my face-eating smile emerge and before I knew it, I had tackled her into a crushing hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. That's all I ask is that you think about it!" I squealed and just stayed there for a minute.

"All right." Alex chuckled and wrapped her arms around me. After a moment of silence, she spoke up.

"Uhm... Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda need my arms to get to my homework."

"Oh. Right." Damn. I didn't even realize I hadn't let go. I was too busy being happy.

* * *

><p>About a week and a half had passed since I brought up the whole Homecoming idea. I wanted to give Alex time to mull over it but Homecoming was slowly approaching, though and I grew a bit eager.<p>

Driving home, I just decided to ask again.

"So... Alex..."

"So...Mitchie..."

"Have you given anymore thought to homecoming?"

"I have..."

"Aaaannnnddd?..." I still had my eyes on the road but I'm sure Alex could see the excitement in them.

"Well, at first, I didn't even think it was going to be an option. It was just too much to even fathom- being in a room, pressed up against people who horrify me..." Alex shuddered, "But..."

"But?" I perked up.

"I thought it over some more and well, you do so much. You sacrifice a lot for me and I could try and push my fears aside for a few hours. But if I beg you start to hyperventilate or anything, I'm gonna need you there." Alex said, half-joking.

"I'll be with you every step of the way" I smiled. I was so happy, that I cranked up the radio and sang the whole way home with Alex laughing next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>-The night of the dance-<strong>

**ALEX'S POV**

I can't believe Mitchie talked me into this. This is going to be a disaster. Like, words can not describe the butterflies I'm feeling.

I had no idea what to wear, so I just threw on a simple light-blue silk dress. It didn't "hug me in all the right places" but it wasn't baggy or anything. It was what I felt least uncomfortable in. My hair was just in a ponytail and the only make-up I had on was some eyeliner and pink lip gloss.

I heard the doorbell ring and scurried down the stairs as quickly as I could in my strappy silver heels- the only shoes that remotely went with this dress.

I opened the door to see Mitchie in a similar (but not identical) red dress.

"Hey!" Huh. _She's_ happy.

"Hey, ready to go?" I said, making my way out the door. Mitchie didn't respond. She just looked at me with wide eyes and a small smile.

"Mitch? You okay?"

No answer.

"Oh man. Is it my dress? I _knew_ I shouldn't have worn this thing. I'm gonna go change. I look ridiculous." I mumbled to myself and I began to turn around but stopped at the sound of Mitchie's voice.

"Don't!" Judging by her face, I think it came out a bit more desperately than she wanted because she tensed up, "Uh, I mean... There's no need. You look beautiful." She grinned.

Mitchie grabbed my hand and whisked me out the door, towards her car.

The butterflies decided to settle back in as Mitchie began to park and I realized exactly what I was doing.

I was going to my first school dance ever. That's 18 years with _no_ experience. On top of that, I looked silly, and I'm pretty sure everyone will see at me and think "_Why is she here? Who does she think she is? Look who thinks they're all that because they put on a dress._"

But it was for Mitch. She had done so much for me since before this whole Social Anxiety thing began. She's been my knight in shining armor and has given up _so _ much for me. She's missed every dance dance also, all because she didn't want me to be alone those nights. Mitchie deserved this.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Mitchie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No, but I want you to have a fun night for once."

"Hey, as long as you're with me, it's _always_ a fun time. I don't need some dance to enjoy my best friend's company. I just thought this would be something different. Listen, if you want, we can go. I'll buy us some burgers and we can totally get ketchup all over these dresses." She offered with a big smile.

"Well, we bought the tickets. We should at least check it out." I said, unsure of what I was even thinking.

"That's my girl. Let's just head in and we'll see what the big deal is. If we don't like it, then McDonald's- here we come." She smiled even wider.

"All right." I chuckled. We got out of the car and walked towards the hotel. It was freezing but I didn't bring a jacket. I didn't want to have to talk to anyone at coat check. Mitchie noticed and took my hand. She began to walk faster and we were indoors twice as quickly. I love how she knew me like that.

When we got into the ballroom it was beautiful. There was a disco ball in the middle of the room and food everywhere.

Then I remembered where I was and what I was wearing. As a reflex, my grip on Mitchie's hand tightened and I buried my face in her shoulder- something I do a lot when I'm situations like these- much like an ostrich.

She instantly turned to me.

"You okay?" She asked over the music?

"Everyone's staring." I told her.

She looked around and grinned.

"Hey, Alex look," I looked up at her and then around the room, "No one is staring. They're all too busy with themselves to notice the beautiful girl that just walked into the room."

I sighed out of relief and smiled a little. I couldn't believe it. People actually weren't looking, nitpicking at me. My smile then faded because I felt stupid for thinking that people would waste their energy thinking about me, an insignificant speck in the universe. This happened almost every time I got nervous around people. It's a strange, unpleasant cycle of feelings.

"Can we sit down?" I gave Mitchie's hand a light tug.

"Yeah, sure."

We walked over to a table close to the food and Mitchie turned to face it, observing what was being offered.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna grab some food. Are you gonna be alright for a minute. I'll literally be just behind you." She said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. I surveyed the area.

"Go ahead." I nodded. Mitchie grabbed some chips and dip and sat back down a minute later.

"Do you want any?" She pushed her plate in between us.

"I'm good. I ate before I left." Mitchie always offers me food even though she knows I don't like eating in front of too many people. She's sweet like that.

"All right, well the chips are here if you want any."

* * *

><p>We had been sitting at the table for about a half hour and we heard some radio hit blare through the speakers.<p>

"Oh man, I love this song!" Mitchie was beaming. Then she looked at me and grabbed my hand again. I knew what she was thinking and pulled it back away.

"...No"

"Aww Come on!"

"No way."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Her eyes widened and she stuck out her upper lip.

"Are you pouting? You're not 4 years old." I laughed.

"If it gets you do dance with me, then yes. I am 4 years old." She challenged.

"If you didn't think people were staring before, they'll _definitely_ be staring if we get up and dance."

"Just try it. The very first stare we get, we'll grab our stuff and leave." Her gaze softened and I remembered that I came to this dance for her, to give her the night she so badly deserved.

"...Fine, but not out on the floor." I said.

"Done. We'll can go into that corner." She gestured at the corner at the other side of the room that didn't have too many people by it.

I can't wrap my head around how I was acting tonight. It was like I was a completely different person. I was going to a dance? And _dancing_? For years, my parents have tried to get me to go to school events, but I refused. Then all of a sudden, when Mitchie wants to go to one, I comply?

I would never give in like that to anyone else in the world- not even my parents. But I knew Mitchie was different from the way I just caved like that. The way she looked at me, her giant brown eyes...I couldn't say no. I rarely said 'no' and meant it when it came to Mitchie. There was something that made me want to wake up every morning just to have another chance her- I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

Mitchie pulled me into the corner and started dancing while I awkwardly stood in front of her.

"Come on! Dance!" She grabbed my hands and flailed them about.

"I can't dance. You know that." I yelled over the music.

"Just try." She let go of my hands and I started bending my knees to what I was hoping was the beat of the song then my feet started moving...then my hips...and before I knew it, I was...dancing?

"Whoo! Who knew Alex Russo had a sense of rhythm?" Mitchie cheered.

"Shut up. People are gonna hear you and look at us." I playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Mitchie and I had "danced" our little hearts out for a few songs and to my pleasant surprise, I don't think anyone noticed. And if they did, they didn't care. This night went from being one that I thought I would regret for the rest of my life, to one where I actually had a little bit of fun.<p>

I sat back down at our table with Mitchie and we talked and laughed for a while. I don't know what came over me but the way Mitchie was smiling and just being so great the whole night- I couldn't help but walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her shoulders in a hug. I rested my chin on her neck.

"Thank you for making me come tonight. It wasn't as disastrous as I was expecting." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww you're very welcome. I'm glad you had fun...Hey, do you want to sleep over tonight? There's something I wanna tell you." She seemed anxious.

"Sure, I'll let my mom know and then we'll get out of here."

I walked with Mitchie out of the hotel and called my mom. After getting the 'OK' to stay at Mitchie's house, we made our way.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, Mitchie and I were in our PJ's and all washed up. We got into her bed that we shared every time I slept over. I was on my side of it, she was on hers, and we usually faced each other and just talked until one of us would fall asleep. Mitchie's bed was comfortable for 1 person, but with 2 people, we were always a bit tight, not that I minded.<p>

"So what did you want to tell me?" I had been curious this whole time.

"Ah...well...um...I've been reflecting on our time together over the past couple years..." She paused, trying to find the right words.

"Mitch, you know with me, you just have to flat-out say it." I pushed. It was true- when people are vague, I spend a lot of time and energy trying to tear apart each word and figure out if there's ever any subtext or anything like that.

"I know, but I don't wanna." She looked down shyly.

"You've told me every single thing about you ever in your life. How bad could this be?" It was my turn to be the good listener.

"I don't know..."

"You can tell me, Mitchie."

"No, I can't-"

"Just say it."

"No."

"Do it!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Mitchie snapped. After calming down, she continued, "Okay?...I love you...as more than a friend."

I was completely taken aback. I could never fathom _anyone_ liking me, let alone in a romantic way, let alone anyone as amazing as Mitchie.

"Um...Wh-wha..." I couldn't find any words. I just sat there like an idiot.

Mitchie sighed.

"Wow. I really screwed us up with that. You're clearly freaked out. Well, uh... If you want, I'll grab my keys and drive you home." Mitchie started to roll over and reach for her keys.

Once again, I don't know what came over me- it was probably a full moon out or something, but my next move changed our friendship forever.

My right arm shot out and latched onto Mitchie's hip as I pulled her into me, making her lay down again, and I clashed our lips together. It was my desperate move to keep her in this bed. We both pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Alex, what-"

"You are the best person I've ever known. I wish there was a better word for 'best', but I can't think of one. There is literally no word in the English language that describes how amazing, helpful, beautiful, or perfect you are. You've been my hero for 18 years. You've sacrificed your social life all just for me. You stuck around when everyone else left and you kept with me even when I pushed you away. You've seen my absolute worst days and you've been there for every single good one. I'd have to be _crazy _not to fall for you." My heart was racing at a million miles an hour. I had told my best friend that I was in love with her after having just figured it out for myself.

Mitchie stared at me for a second before leaning in. I closed my eyes and felt her lips brush up against mine and lifted my chin ever-so-slightly so that she could envelop my bottom lip within both of hers. Our mouths moved in unison as the chaste kiss for lasted for a moment and we both pulled away at the same time.

I was looking into her eyes and I saw them begin to water with happiness. I kissed her on the cheek that was not occupied by the pillow and nuzzled my forehead into her neck, my favorite part of her body. My right hand slipped between her face and the pillow, cupping her cheek. Mitchie crept her left arm under my waist and her right arm over it. She rested her hands on my back and rubbed soothing circles with them.

I smiled into her skin when I felt her kiss the top of my head and I fell into my slumber, breathing in her scent.

* * *

><p><strong>MITCHIE'S POV<strong>

I woke up at 10 AM with my left arm stretched out to the other side of the bed and my right arm draped over my stomach. The corners of my mouth automatically shot upwards when I remembered last night. I turned on my side to look at Alex, but was met with the sight of the wall on the other end of the room and a cold arm.

_Where did Alex go?_, I thought to myself.

I rubbed my eyes to clear make sure I was seeing correctly and called out.

"Alex?"

No answer.

I looked around the room and saw a folded piece of paper on my desk. The front of the paper said "_Mitchie_" on it. I opened the note and tears sprang at my eyes as I read the words.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_I texted my mom and she picked me up. I'm sorry. I can't do this. I don't deserve you. But I do love you._

_-Alex_

I immediately put the note down, threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, brushed my teeth, and sprinted towards my car.

I threw myself into the driver's seat and sped the entire 6-minute drive to Alex's house. I barely parked the car by the curb before I ran up to the door, banging on it. Theresa answered in a fluster.

"Mitchie? Is something wrong? Alex told me to pick her up earlier this morning."

"Sorry about that, Theresa. Is Alex here?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, come in." Theresa moved out of the way and I ran up the stairs.

"ALEX! What the hell?" I burst through her bedroom door, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Mitchie," Alex turned around from her spot where she was sitting on the bed.

"I can explain." She said calmly.

"Well you better start talking! What happened? What do you mean 'you can't to this'? First you kiss me, _twice_ and then you just bail?" Okay, Mitchie. Breathe.

"Listen, you don't need me. I don't deserve you." Alex also had a tear running down her face.

"Alex, what are you talking ab-"

"I can't give you what you want! Don't you get it? I can't go out and kiss you in public, or profess my love to you in a 'status update' or ask you on a date in a clever way, or any of that cutesy couple stuff. Hell, I don't even think I'd be able handle people knowing I was in a relationship. You deserve so much more than a secret girlfriend. You deserve someone who would shout their love for you from a rooftop, not someone who's afraid to eat a french fry in public." Alex slumped back onto her bed, "We just wouldn't make it. I'm not good enough for you."

I felt my anger fade away and a feeling of hurt replaced it. For years, I've listened to this beautiful girl hate herself and it literally breaks my heart every time.

"Alex, listen to me. Last night, I told you I love you and you told me you love me back. Now, I'm not just gonna let that go without a fight. I _love_ you and that means that I'm sticking with you. I don't care about keeping it a secret. As long as I have you, no one else matters, okay? I don't need public displays of affection, status updates, or amazing date invites. All I need is you and I'm the happiest girl in the entire world. Please. Just give us a try." I _begged_.

Alex looked at me and paused. Then, she walked over and threw her arms around my neck. I put mine around her waist.

"You could get sick of me." She sniffled.

"I've known you for 18 years. I don't think it's possible to get sick of each other at the level we're at." I chuckled.

"I'm a trainwreck, Mitchie." She rested the side of her head on my shoulder.

"Hey," I pulled out of the hug and lifted her chin, "You _are_ a trainwreck... But I wouldn't love you if you changed."

Alex smiled and leaned in for another kiss- our first official one as a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this was a really crappy ending, but I wanted to get this up ASAP. The entire idea was a bit different in my head than how it came out on here, but I'm not totally disappointed so that's good, right? I hope you aren't either.<strong>

**I didn't proofread the final segment too carefully, so I'm sorry for any errors or awkward sentences.**

**Also, we all know that Mitchie wouldn't stop loving Alex if she changed- I just wanted that line in there ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
